New Prowler
by Exile037
Summary: On his final job as a courier, William Devlin is given the mantle of Prowler by the first Prowler Hobbie Brown to carry on his legacy. Now he must watch over the streets and protect the innocent from the unjust and corrupt. Can Spider-Man help him out with their everyday basics of protecting the city? Could he also handle facing his own enemies as well?
1. Issue 1: Last Job

**Author's note: Alright everyone, this is the first chapter of my Prowler. Spider-Man will appear in the second one, I assure you. The first chapter/issue will show off his origin only. The second issue will have him teaming up with Spider-Man on a day-to-day basics. In a few more chapters, he'll be meeting with others like Agent Venom and Black Cat. And on a side note, please review and enjoy!**

Issue 1: Last Job

Manhatten, New York 2:13 p.m.

In the streets of the Manhatten island known as New York City, a hooded figure wearing a white hooded jacket with a black stripe and brown cargo pants manuevering ahead in a alley way. The figure was a young African-American man in his mid-twenties to early thirties, having a thin soul patch on his face. He carried a duffle bag on his back as he leaped and climbed up a fence, sprinting through the alley combining his acrobatic abilities and parkour skills in order to reach his destination in time. The man reached a door on his right as he leaned on it, clearly out of breathe while checking his watch at what time he got there.

"Made it on time. Good start, and not bad for a courier like me." the man got off the door and faced it. "2:15, perfect. Well, here goes nothing." he said

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

The man knocked on the door three times as he pulled off the hood on his head, revealing his fade cut hairstyle. He rubbed his hair while watching for the buyer to come up at any moment, only to hear some footsteps as the door opened to show a raven haired woman in her early fifties with grey thinning in her hair. The male courier noticed a ring on her finger, hinted that she was married.

"Mrs. Wallace?" he said, taking out a brown box out of his duffle bag

"Yes, that's me." answered said woman as she took the package. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied as she closed the door, with the courier bringing his iPhone out of his pocket. 'Right on time. Damn, I'm good! You still got it, Will. And fortunately for me, this is my last day!' he thought smirking when he got a text from job. It told him that delivery made the pay while he decided to head to Midtown as he walked out of the alley way whistling for a taxi cab. "Wonder what this other job is."

Midtown. Manhatten, New York 2:49 p.m.

Will stepped out of the cab and paid the driver after he got out, closing the back seat along the way as he grabbed his bag. He walked toward the building in front of him that a sign labeled "Jack's drop up service!" which was eight stories tall as he opened the door and went inside, seeing a receptionist talk to a young brunette haired woman his age with glasses. She was wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath along with a denim jean skirt and white tennis shoes. Her brown hair was tied down, her glasses showing off her sapphire blue orbs. She started to look familiar to Will as he walked in closer, looking at her up and down along the way.

"You don't understand. I need a courier to deliver this at 47th street and Townsend avenue in Upper East Side." she said, showing a silver briefcase in front of the receptionist. "This needs to go to a man by the name of Nathaniel Cray. There has to be a courier who could take this job."

"Carlie Cooper?" Will said, with said woman turning face-to-face to Will as she suddenly smiled at him

"William Devlin?" she asked, seeing him nod in his head in reply. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you again." she rushed toward Wayne embracing in a hug, with him hugging her back and letting go. "Well it looks like you're doing well for yourself."

"You too. Wow! You look great, Carlie. How you been?" he replied, seeing a familiar face to him

"I've been great. I'm a forensic officer in the police force now." looking away a bit blushed at how fit he was. "And you?"

"I work here, it's just part-time only. Today will be my last day as a courier." he implied, quickly deciding to change the subject into knowing what Carlie wanted a courier for. "Anyway, you needed a courier for something Carlie?" Will asked, seeing Carlie look at him with a straight face

"Will, I need you to take this package to a man named Nathaniel Cray. He's a former scientist who asked the precient to receive an unknown source of isotope he created once in Tri-Corp before the whole company shut down four years ago." she explained, handing him a small metal case while handing him a small piece of paper with a phone number. "Here's my number."

"What's in it?" Will asked, about to open the case only for Carlie to close it with her hand

"I can't tell you. All you need to do is deliver this to Nathan Cray, he's at 47th avenue. Over on Townsend street." she explained, firmly touching his hand. "Think you can do that for me?" Carlie asked, now moving her hand out of the way as Will placed the metal case inside his small duffle bag

"I got it cover, Carlie." he answered confidently, earning a smile from Carlie

"Great! As soon as it's done, call me." she replied preparing to leave, but stopped to take a glance at Willy before leaving the building. "And thanks Willy." she thanked smiling at him, with Wayne grinning at her as she left

"One last job." Will said, now leaving the building as he whistled for a cab. "And I can't believe she still calls me Willy all these years."

Nathaniel Cray's Workshop, Upper East Side. Manhatten, New York 4:17 p.m.

After arriving at Nathaniel Cray's workshop, Wayne noticed the place to be barbed and guarded by a gate fence as the signs read 'Keep Out!' and 'No Trespassing!' in front of him. Will looked around to find something to open the gate with, fortunately he found his answer when he saw a intercom beside the gate. He pressed down on a button, moving closer toward the comm.

"Uh, hello? Is there a Nathaniel Cray inside?"

"Who is this?" said an old man's voice

"William Devlin. I was told by Carlie Cooper to deliver a package to this address." Will explained, waiting for whoever he was talking to reply. "The package was for a man by the name of Nathaniel Cray."

"A moment. I'll open the gate." the voice said as the gate opened, while Will went inside the workshop

Once he opened the door to the workshop, Will noticed a camera watching him suspiciously as he walked toward the workshop. While Will was walking toward the door, there was a black sedan car parking undetected ahead of him with four men inside. As soon as he appeared at the door, he was yanked inside with the door quickly shutting as the men from the black sedan got up with SMGs in their hands. Meanwhile inside the workshop, Jacob was suddenly thrown to a chair by a dark figure lurking in the shadows. Lights popped up revealing a gray haired man in at least late sixties, with a walking cane in his hand coughed rather violently. The figure that stayed in the shadows was a African-American man in his twenties wearing a purple cloak with a green jumpsuit underneath, along with metal clawed gauntlets and a ultility belt. He had his prowler mask in his hand, folding his arms staring straight at Will. With eyes readjusting the lighting, Will's eyes suddenly went wide when he noticed who he was staring at in front of him. The man turned out to be Hobbie Brown, the Prowler as he realized the gray haired man was actually Tri-Corp scientist Nathaniel Cray.

"Wait a minute, I heard about you. Aren't you the Prowler?" Will asked, stunned with total curiosity by staring at once known one-time criminal, turned vilgante and hero

"I was the Prowler, but I'm not anymore. I decided to have a normal life with the woman I love and care about." he solemnly said, with Will's sudden curiosity vanished away after Hobbie's comment. "Anyway, you the courier?" Hobbie asked Will. He then nodded in reply as he handed the metal case to Dr. Cray. "Is it in there doc?"

"It is, Hobbie." Cray said, turning his attention to Will while he walked a mannequin display of a black jumpsuit with a green tipped symbol on the chest of the bodysuit just like the Prowler's, green stripes that went down on the legs. It also featured a mask similar to Prowler, only green instead of purple like the original Prowler's. The gloves showed the same Prowler symbol, with a silver belt that had the same insignia as well. "Now Mister..." he said trailing off, not knowing the person in front of him name was while he placed the displayed costume inside a silver case

"Devlin. Will Devlin." he replied, getting up from the chair with Hobbie Brown making his way to Dr. Cray. "What's in this package that has you two so worked up?" he asked both Hobbie and Cray, who glanced at each other then back at Will

"Mr. Devlin, the package in your hand contains two things. The C24 formula and my latest creation, Mesothium." Cray stated, seeing the confused look on Will's face he pinched the bridge of his nose forgetting to explain what Mesothium actually was along with his C24 formula. "Mesothium is a chemical compound of my own design. It is something of a super power supply really."

"You mentioned that it was a chemical compound, doesn't that mean it's also dangerous and unstable?" Will asked in a near puzzled and concerned tone of voice, with Cray showing a small grin across his face at Will

"You are right, Mr. Devlin. It is dangerous and quite volatile." Cray replied, placing the Mesothium ore that resembled a mere crystal inside a glass containment pod. "But its instability makes it highly suitable as a high-output power source. However, it is not radioactive." Cray turned on a machine as the Mesothium within the pod started to crack like electricity and began fuming with energy. "This is when I figured out that the Mesothium's molecular structure gradually breaks down, releasing energy in a process somewhat similar to radioactive decay. Only in a more energetic way rather than chemical." he concluded as the Mesothium glowed with intense energy, while Will looked at the Mesothium then back at Dr. Cray with Will having a furrowed expression on his face

"But it's still still hazardous though." he stated to Dr. Cray

"That is correct Mr. Devlin, it is hazardous indeed. The only way to dispose of it, is to let it decay naturally on its own being an unlimited source of energy. However, it can be charged or recycled concentrated by a small amount of energy like electrical and kinetic so far." Cray explained, placing the Mesothium ore in the . "I had asked if Hobbie Brown would be gracious enough to keep it safe while I hide. After all, he was one of my students in Empire State University. He did create his inventions on his own."

"Why didn't you give the Mesothium to Tony Stark or Reed Richards so they could help you out with this?" Will suggested, clearly not understanding why Cray would

"I would, but not until I made sure that the Mesothium was stable enough first. And if l had given it to Tony Stark, I feared that a few of his enemies even those of the Avengers would want to grasp the Mesonthium ore." he explained walking toward toward the machine amplifier as the Mesonthium was encased inside a small diamond, placing it into the silver briefcase. "The same could be said with Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four's foes, that would cause a difficult problem. That is why I must stabilize it before-" Doctor Cray is cut off when suddenly

BOOM

An explosion burst through the workshop as Will, Doctor Nathaniel Cray, and Prowler were sent flying back. Prowler put his mask back on, readying his gauntlets as men with SMGs rushed while a man in a white business suit came in behind them. His light brown hair tied to a short ponytail with an eye scar on the right side of his chin, a standard short goatee that surrounded his chin and mouth. He wearing dark sunglasses to cover up his eyes. "Search for the old man. If you see anyone else not him, shoot 'em dead. Move, now." he snarled with one of the men being hit by small darts, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. The man in white saw two more get hit by darts as well, with two of them receiving an uppercut in the process. "Spread out!" he barked, bringing out a 10mm pistol while a few more men arrived, spreading out inside the workshop with their SMGs. "Dr. Cray! We know you're here! Might as well come on out, old man!" the man in white shouted with the rest of his men searching for Cray, who was with Will holding the Mesothium and customize bodysuit inside the silver metal case

"We need to move, Doctor Cray." Will said urgently, with Cray nodding his head in agreement as they sneak by the armed men while Hobbie Brown dealt with them as the Prowler. "Prowler seems to be taking care of them. Now, let's get out of here before-" he's cut off as he was held hostage as the Prowler got Cray in time, while both of them saw Will being held a hostage as their eyes widened and afterward narrowed with the man in white standing beside a captive Will Devlin

"Prowler? I didn't know you were even around." he scoffed laughing, with a few of the men chuckling silently. "Now I wouldn't try anything if you want to see this poor schmuck's brains blown smooth off." he threatened deviously as Prowler glared at the man in white who pointed at Will, not in total hesitation

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Hobbie demanded keeping his glare at the man in white

"My name is Keene Linus." he introduced, twirling his gun while holding Will hostage. "All I simply want is the doctor and this guy's head doesn't get splattered over the place." he stated, giving both Prowler and Dr. Cray an ultimatum. "Going once. Going twice..." Linus started trailing off pointing his gun at Will's skull who just narrowed his eyes at the man threatening him, grabbing the gun as he kicked one of Keene's bodyguards with Will and Keene struggling for the pistol

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

The gun fired four times as the third bullet hit a wall with the last one had hit a gas tank, hissing steam while Prowler armed his gauntlet with smoke pellets. He fired only a few smoke pellets as him and Dr. Cray ran away from the hired men firing at them, along with Hobbie rescuing Will in the process. The hired thugs then noticed the Prowler, Will, and Cray as they aimed at them while Keene Linus smelled fuming gas all of a sudden. He cocked his head around to see a fuse in the gas tank that was shot, with his eyes going wide as he quickly gazed back at his men

"No, you idiots! Don't-" he's cut off when the armed men opened fire

FABLASTFABLASTFABLASTFABLASTFABLASTFABLAST

FABOOM

the opening fire of sub machine guns spread threw the gas tank causing it explode inside the workshop, blowing it up along the way. Will, Cray, and Hobbie were sent crashing down on the ground after the explosion went off, with all three of them going up from the floor as they saw the workshop being destroyed. Will and Hobbie were the first ones to get up as the entire workshop collapsed, with the armed intruders burned inside. Unfortunately, Wayne was wounded by a gunshot before the explosion in the workhouse. Cray went to check his vitals, blood spreading on his stomach wound which inflicted bleeding

"We need to take him to a hospital." Cray replied, only for his wrist to be grabbed by Cray who held a compelling grip. "Hobbie, he needs medical attention."

"I know that Cray, but we can't risk taking him to the hospital." replied Prowler in a stern expression. "They're going to know where we were including us, we'll have to somewhere else."

"Such as?" Cray retorted, quirking his eyebrow

"For now, we'll head to my place. You think you could patch him up?" Prowler asked, Cray holding a vial of the C24 formula in his hand. "Wait, Cray, are you sure that formula will work on him?"

"I'm sure, Hobbie. Now, let's get out of here when we still have the chance." he declared as Prowler and Cray fled away before anyone else could come after them, with Prowler carried on his back

While Cray and Prowler left carrying a wounded Will Devlin with them, a hand suddenly burst out of the debris of Cray's destroyed workshop. The whole arm sprung out along with a head and a torso, revealing it to be Keene Linus. His head was hardly burnt, his entire eyes entirely looked orange. The bangs of his hair were silver white as he roared infuriated and enraged. Keene punched down on the ground as steam flowed in his hand, with the floor shattering in energy


	2. Issue 2: Carrying on the Mantle

**Alright, everyone! I said I would promise you Spider-Man in the next issue, and I meant it. And possibly Agent Venom and any other characters in the next few coming up. As always, please review and enjoy.**

Issue 2: Carrying on the Mantle

Hobbie Brown's apartment. Bronx, New York 8:57 p.m.

With his perception blurring from one second to the next, Will's eyes slowly gaining full vision as he blinked three times. His body stood up to lift him up, finding he was somewhere else beside a hospital even his house. Will looked down at his body, staring a scar where his bullet wound was at his stomach while he used both of his feet to stand up. He grunted in short pain, his wound still aching from the gunshot earlier today. Will then noticed Nathaniel Cray talking with the Prowler, who didn't have his costume only plain clothes instead while he had his mask in his hand. They both turned their heads to see William Devlin make his way toward him while pressing his hand on his wound firmly.

"Ah. I see you're awake young man." said Cray showing a fortunate smile at Will

"How am I-?" Cray cut him off from going further

"I injected you with the C24 formula, Mr. Delvin."

"C24?" Will asked in sudden confusion, not making any sense on what Dr. Cray was talking about

"Yes. It has the porportions to make the individual more faster, more fit, more stronger, super intellient." he explained. "It also has a regenetive ability to heal damaged tissue such as cuts, bruises, eyesight, and wounds along with heightening the individual."

"It's an enhancement drug. Wait, how did I know that?" Will replied

"The C24 formula, my friend. It boosts your intelligence." Cray told him, smirking at the effects of the C24 showing on Will

"So you use the C24 to heal me." Will said, checking down on his stomach wound which was healed up. "Where am I by the way?"

"You're at my place. I've been meaning to talk you about..." Hobbie trailed off as the front door to his apartment opened, revealing a dark skinned woman wearing a purple jacket and brown khalis. She saw the mask her husband held in his hand, her eyes narrowed and glared at Hobbie who quickly saw where this was going. "Mindy this isn't-"

"Hobbie, how could you? You promised you would leave that life behind you." Mindy said, holding back tears in her eyes

"I am leaving the mask. That's why I'm giving it to him." Hobbie started, pointing at Will who suddenly had a confused look on his face. "I'm letting him putting the mask. He's a friend, he helped me and Cray. I owe him that much."

"So, you're not wearing the mask?" she asked Hobbie while folding her arms, raising an eyebrow at her husband

"No, baby. I'm not, " Hobbie pleaded, while gazing at Will. "but he is. I've seen him in action. He can handle himself, he's proven that he could take it."

"Hobbie, are you sure about-" Hobbie had cut his wife off her sentence

"He can take it better then I can. Besides, I have a good feeling about this one."

"I hope you're right, Hobbie. I really do." Mindy sighed, making her way to their bedroom while Hobbie suddenly sighed in relief

"That was close." he said, now turning his attention to Cray and Will

"Good story about me being your replacement Prowler, Brown." Will replied sitting on a nearby chair, while Hobbie glanced at him. "That was a smart tell, man."

"I was serious, Devlin." he said back sternly as Will's eyes went wide with shock. "You're the Prowler now."

"Wait.. What? Wh- wh- why have me be the next Prowler?" Will asked Hobbie stuttering

"The reason I became the Prowler was because of Stilt-man aka Wilbur Day, he's the one that inspired me to be a criminal. When I first met and encountered Spidey, he convinced me enough that I could be more than that. That I could be a hero." he started. "But when that superhuman civil war thing happened along with the funeral of Stilt-man, I gave up and married the woman I love and wanted to spent the rest of my life with. When I donned on the mask one last time to help out Cray, I saw you. You put your life on the line to protect Dr. Cray, even at the cost of your own. And maybe, with you being the Prowler I could have a normal life. Me and my wife could finally start a family someday." Hobbie finished, staring at his wife Mindy sleeping on a bed with a smirk crossing his face

"So, you're okay with me being the new Prowler?" he asked, Hobbie nodded his head in answer with a small grin. "Thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." said Hobbie, who gave him the briefcase Cray had the Prowler designed bodysuit and now Will's costume. "Go be a hero." Hobbie then turned his head at Cray's direction "Doc, you ready to go drop off that Mesothium to the Baxter Building?"

"Yes, Hobbie. Just give me a minute with young William here." Cray replied while Hobbie went to tell his wife he was leaving shortly. "William, I thank you for what you did earlier."

"Thanks, Dr. Cray. Good luck with the Mesothium, and watch yourself." Will said shaking Cray's hand

"And good luck to you as well." he concluded, with both Nathaniel Cray and Hobbie Brown along with Will leaving the apartment

"I'm so tired right now. I think I'll head back home." Will yawned, hailing a cab as it stopped. "Lancaster avenue, 42nd street. Harlem." he said as the cab driver set a course for the next destination

Will Devlin's Apartment, Harlem. Manhatten, New York 9:31 p.m.

After arriving back to his apartment, Will hid the case his closet. Setting it below the floor, closing the door. Will sighed while he sat on his couch, closing his eyes for relief as he heard the door knocked. Will got up and went to the door, finding out it was his friend Carlie once he opened it. He kept gazing at Carlie's blue eyes, not noticing she was staring at him as she snapped his fingers to bring him back to reality.

"Will, are you alright?" Carlie asked, her eyebrow raised at Will suspiciously. "You were a little lost back there."

"Uh...yeah, yeah. What's up?" he replied, letting her in his apartment

"I tried calling you," Carlie sat down on the couch. "But you didn't answer your phone so I came to check up on you."

"How did you know where I live anyway?" He asked, facing her while he sat down with her

"Well, I'm a cop." she said. "It's my job, that and I asked a friend of yours named Kenny Harland."

"I figured that." Will chuckled while Carlie putting on a straight face, with Will barely even noticing it

"Will, what happened to you?" Carlie asked Will as he sighed, rubbing his temple

"Well, I went in to deliver Cray's package for my last job." Will started off with scratching the back of his head. "But some guy and henchmen surrounded both of us, propping to kill me if Cray didn't give him what was in the package. Luckily, Cray had a bodyguard that helped us. Long story short, the guys that wanted the package died and I got shot." Will saw Carlie show a horrified face. "Cray manage to patch me up though." he then showed Carlie the wound he had in his stomach, who only touched the stomach wound softly. "And on a side note, Cray took the package with him to the Baxter building." Will finished, walking toward his fridge to grab out a glass of water as he gave it to Carlie who accepted it

"Thanks. So..." she trailed off seeing a photo of a African-American woman, her hair tied back in the portrait laying on Will's chest in the picture. "Where's Diana?"

"Oh... that. Well..." Will trailed off looking down. "We broke out."

"Oh my god." Carlie gasped, not knowing in fact Will had broken up with his girlfriend Diana Malone "I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't know you two..." she trailed off, deciding not to press the issue further. "How long has it been?"

"Five months." he answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I can't see you like this." Carlie muttered. "How about you come on a double date with me?" she asked, seeing Will look at her oddly. "Well?"

"No thanks." he replied, yawning while Carlie glared at him. "I think I'll just relax tomorrow. Hang back a little while."

"Wrong answer." Carlie retorted, touching his face firmly. "You're going with me on that double date, whether you like or not." she declared. "You need to get your head clear. You know, have a little fun."

"Alright, fine." Will said in surrender. "Wait, me and you going out on a double date with some friends of yours or something?"

"Well, not exactly." Carlie replied. "There's this guy I'm going out with now. So I told him I set with a friend up on a date. You'll like her, Will."

"Alright then. So, what's her name?" he asked Carlie who showed a softened look on her face

"Her name is Mary Jane Watson." she answered, making her way toward the door as Will followed her at. "Just come at this new restaurant Le' Phillepe's tomorrow at eight o' clock."

"I'll be there when I can." Will then opened the door as Carlie walked out, glancing at him. "I promise."

You better." she said almost sternly with a serious face, while the faded away as she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Will." she finished leaving as Will closed the door while he went to look in on how to use his Prowler costume

Unknown location. Manhatten, New York 10:16 p.m.

Keene Linus made his way inside a guarded factory, to discuss what happened to his employer as the guards let him the office room. A raven haired middle aged man wearing a business suit stared at Linus, who had a disapproving look on his face. The man was obviously Keene's boss, but they weren't the only ones alone. There was also a gray white haired man in his mid fifties, along with two brunette haired women that looked alike and dressed the same. Green eyes, black collared shirts, shirts, and heel boots. They had a chain style belt on their waist. The twin on the left had on white sunglasses, while the other twin's sunglasses were pink. Keene made his way to his boss, Alden Hughes who still glanced at him as he got up from his chair.

WHACK

Keene was punched square in the jaw by his employer, Alden Hughes. Keene spat out blood before getting back up off the floor. Glaring at him with disdain, his fists ball in the process.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Alden barked, clearly spatting in front of his face. "I send you to do one simple job! Kidnap Cray and bring the Mesothium with you. Is that so fucking hard?"

"I ran into a little prob-" Hughes cut him off in a second

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, with veins popping up Keene. "You had your choice and you blew it! You're out, you're fired! Do you hear me!? Fire-" Hughes is cut off from his sentence as Keene grabbed his head with his whole body started to change, while he crushed his head straight into a wall as blood splattered

"God, you are annoying." Keene snarled, staring down at Alden Hughes' corpse. "I should've done that a long time." he finished as his form stopped changing. His skin was blue, his eyes were red and horns formed on his forehead.

"Mr. Linus?" Keene turned his head to see the middle aged man and the two twins from before approach him. "How would you like to join apart of my group?"

"Who are you, old man?" Keene asked, snarling

"My name is Ralph La'Rouche," said person blew out a cigarette. "and I'm in charge of an organization called the Syndicate Guild." La'Rouche then motioned his hands at the twins. "These visions are Violet and Kiva."

"Never heard of it." Keene replied glancing at the twins. "Sexy."

"Of course you haven't heard of us." leader of the Syndicate Guild said walking toward Keene as he extended his hand. "Are you willing to join my organization? To be rich in wealth by joining us? I promise you, you won't regret this at all."

"Alright," Keene shook Ralph La'Rouche's hand. "I'll do it."

Midtown. Manhatten, New York 5:41 p.m.

It was just a usual day in New York City where Will was walking alone on a errand. Since last night, he has been going over on his Prowler costume and equipment he made. He got a call from Cray earlier about him creating items he could use. He had on a duffle bag strapped on him. However, the concentration ended when Will turned to where the explosion came for as he saw black smoke streaming on ahead. He ran to the distribance to see what was going on, he saw a huge man in a rhino suit wrecking havoc and a man made of living sand followed suit with a bag of money in his hand. He knew the two wrecking havoc were the Rhino and Sandman, villains of Spider-Man as he noticed a little girl stuck inside a car crying in fear. Will decided to spring into action as he ran to save the little girl, trying to open the car door where the girl was trapped in

"Hold on!" he told the girl as he kicked the window to her side, taking her seat belt off along the way as he got her out of the sedan. "You okay? Where's your mom?" he asked her as she pointed to her mother coming toward her

"Mommy!" the little girl rushing to her mother in a embracing hug, until Will noticed a car flying toward them rushing the mother and her daughter from the impact leaving only him. The flying car was about to crash on him until...

THWIP

He was suddenly pulled away from before the hurtling car could manage to hit him, his eyes slowly opening to see him being carried by a man in a red and blue jumpsuit. He had black webbing patterns on his suit and red mask, with half narrow lenses on his webbed mask. He had a small black spider symbol on his chest, while another one on the back only difference it was red and larger. This person that saved Will was the Amazing Spider-Man as he landed him on a nearby rooftop. Will was a little startled for a moment, but came out of it as he stared at Spider-Man

"Thanks for the save, web-head." he thanked out of breath

"Don't mention it. Always here to help." Spidey said, web slinging to face Rhino and Sandman head on as Will watched the battle

He watched Spider-Man take out first Sandman, distracting him near a fire hydrant as he started to turn to nothing but mud. Rhino charged rampantly at Spider-Man who manage to the Rhino's charge attack, jumping on his head and moving him around like a bull in a matador. Rhino was bashing through wall to wall to get rid of Spider-Man. Fortunately, Spider-Man hold on longer until he noticed Rhino heading for a transformer as he leaped off Rhino as he was close enough to the transformer generator.

ZZZZZAAAAAZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT

The transformer electrocuted Rhino on his horn that shocked his entire body, causing him to groan out in short pain before. Then suddenly, a hard sand-like fist slammed against Spider-Man sending him flying back. Will unzipped his jacket and took his shirt off, revealing a black top with a Prowler symbol on it. He then took off his pants and shoes, showing his whole costume as he donned his mask on. Will leaped down to aid the Amazing Spider-Man while he brought a small disk in his belt, which quickly grew to the size of his hand as he threw it at Sandman. Sandman didn't even notice it while fighting with Spider-Man until suddenly...

BOOOM

The disk turned out to be a concussion bomb that distracted Sandman from finishing off Spidey, glaring straight at the new Prowler Will Devlin. Sandman launched a sand fist at Prowler as he evaded it while Spider-Man got free of Sandman's hold over him, wall-crawling at a wall ahead of Sandman. He was about to throw another disk grenade until a hard sand-like hand grabbed Prowler

"Whoa, whoa, Sandy! We can't have you fight dirty." Spidey taunted, kicking another fire hydrant that spewed water at Sandman. "This has to be a clean fight. s"

"Please be something good." Prowler said throwing another disk at Sandman while he was watered, now mud instead of sand. Then all of a sudden, Sandman's body suddenly frozed solid in ice. "Huh. An ice disk. Thank you, Dr. Cray."

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind Prowler, which turned out to be the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Could we talk alone before you think about sending me the police?" Prowler asked. "I'm really not lookoing forward to being in prison."

"Alright, hang on." Spider-Man said, grabbing Prowler's arm and swinging away in a web rope to a nearby rooftop. "Since we can talk in private, you can start by telling me who you are."

"I'm the new Prowler. The original..." Will said, trailing off of being careful with his explanation to Spider-Man. "The first Prowler, Hobbie Brown gave me the right to be the next one."

"Do you mean Hobbie Brown? Same guy that wore a purple mask with a green costume and purple cape?" Spidey asked, seeing the current Prowler nod his head in reply. "So he passed the mantle to you? Okay, thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it, web-head." Prowler replied. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you later on?"

"Pretty much. Later, new guy." the wall-crawler said swinging away, while Will leaped building and building after grabbing his duffle bag

"Okay. I have two hours left before meeting Carlie on this double date." he said doing a backflip off a roof, then at the next one. "I'll take on a few crimes before I head there."

Le'Phillepe, Upper East Side. Manhatten, New York 7:58 p.m.

After dealing with three muggings and only one robbery, Will arrived at the Le'Phillepe restaurant. He walked inside the restaurant in a black tux suit as he spotted Carlie, wearing a black gown dress while Will sat beside her at the table she was currently sitting it. And on cue, Carlie gestered Will to glance at the two people coming inside the restaurant as they glanced at the two coming toward them. The man was about 5'10, brown hair, hazel eyes, he was mid twenties to early thirties. But what caught Will's attention was a woman with long red hair, radiant green eyes, and the same height as Carlie. She will attractive and all Will could do was just stare at her until Carlie walked toward the brown haired man, kissing him in the cheek as the three of them sat down.

"Will. Will?" Carlie said, finally snapping Will back to reality while pointed at the man with brown hair. "This is my boyfriend, Peter Parker."

"Hey." Will said, shaking Peter's hand

"Hey. Carlie's told me about you." Peter said back

"And this is Mary Jane Watson." Carlie said, introducing Will to MJ

"Hi there. Carlie said you were good looking."

"Well I don't boast but, I do pull this from time to time." Will replied, smugly as Carlie rolled her eyes

"Anyway, should we get start?" Carlie said as a waiter approached, while they get ready to settle for their evening


End file.
